


Half-Blooded Holmes

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 10moonymhrivertam.tumblr.com, Hamish will make sure you're up-to-date, M/M, May possibly be continued, Muggle!John, One-Shot, Platform 9 3/4, Poor Muggle John, Potterlock, Tumblr Fic, Wizard!Hamish, wizard!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on tumblr first.</p>
<p>This post:</p>
<p>http://10moonymhrivertam.tumblr.com/post/42636078647/fuckyeahteenlock-amottledrose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Platform

Hamish is standing on the platform by the scarlet engine when he feels his Dad come up behind him - he knows it’s Dad and not Papa because Dad looms, while Papa usually puts a hand on his shoulder or is tactile in some other way.

Hamish turns to smile at Dad with a grin.

“It’s beautiful,” Hamish marveled, and Dad beamed and ruffled his hair. Suddenly Hamish felt uneasy. That was usually Papa’s job. Hamish glanced over to peer through the hundreds of people milling about. “Where’s Papa?” he asked. Dad’s face fell.

“He said he’ll miss you and he loves you,” Dad said quietly. Hamish frowned.

“Why couldn’t he come and say goodbye to me directly?” Hamish demanded, and suddenly he realized exactly how much it was paining Dad not to have Papa at his side, how uncomfortable Dad seemed with the crowd all around him.

“We’ve made him feel inadequate. Again,” sighed Dad, pulling Hamish into a hug. Hamish held him tightly, feeling horribly guilty.

“What time is it?” Hamish asked, and Dad smiled.

“Early enough. He should still be right outside the barrier. Run,” Dad encouraged. Hamish burst back through the wall and he saw Papa’s eyes widen. Hamish grabbed him in a hug and Papa hugged him tightly in return.

“Love you, Papa. I’ll miss you. I’ll be back over break,” he assured the man. Papa dropped a kiss onto the top of his head and squeezed him breifly.

“Go on. Can’t be missing that train. Your Dad tells me it’s the best part of the year,” Papa grinned.

“Love you,” Hamish said again before dashing back onto the platform and boarding the train. 

Hamish quickly resolved to send his Papa letters every week and smiled as the train departed. He waved once at Dad, and Dad waved once at him, and then Hamish was off.

A few minutes later, a head with messy black hair and green eyes peeked in.

“Can I sit here?” the boy inquired quietly.

“Depends,” Hamish said. “Can you handle a Half-Blooded Holmes?”

“I don’t know. But can you handle a Pure-Blooded Potter?” the other boy shot back readily. Hamish smiled and held out a hand.

“Hamish.”

“Albus.”

“Well. This is certainly going to be an interesting year,” Hamish said with a manic grin that echoed his Dad’s.


	2. Hamish - Week One

_Dear Papa,_

_The first week's been alright. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, the members of which are said to be chosen for their loyalty. Professor Lupin teaches a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's a cool teacher and it's an even cooler class - I'd explain it, but I'm not sure how to sum it up. It's hard to learn anything in my class, though, because I've got this boy called Albus Severus Potter with me. He's my best friend, but he's distantly related to Professor Lupin, and apparently Al's Dad raised Professor Lupin, so there's a lot of fooling around and hearing a Professor called by their first name._

_Professor Slughorn is rather enamored with me, both for my own skill in Potions (just Chemistry, really, but with somewhat impossible effects) and because Dad was good at Potions, as well, and he considers Dad famous. Al's caught his eye, too, though that's no surprise._

_Professor McGonagall is amazing, even if she is rather old now. Transfiguration is turning one thing into another, and on the more impossible end of magic, given the Laws of Conservation. I think, despite all Dad's experiments and the cases I've peeked in on, seeing a woman turn to a cat is the oddest thing I have ever seen. (Oh! Ask Dad if he is an Animagus - if you ask him, rather than me, it's likely to startle him into giving the real answer, whatever that may be.)_

_Charms is alright and is more typical of mythical magic. That's all there is to say on it, really._

**He just says that because he's bad at it.**

_Sorry, that was Al. And he's lying._

_And now for the paragraph about friends, which I know you're going to ask about if I don't mention. I met Albus on the train and decided he was witty enough to keep. Albus introduced me to his family, and they all like me, but his brother and sister keep trying to prank me. Scorpius Malfoy offered to be my ally and I warned him that, as a Hufflepuff, I could drop him for insults to my friends at any moment. He agreed. Everyone keeps asking me what I said to keep him so under-control._

_Well, that's about it, and I've got some homework to do before bed._

_Love you!_

_HWH_


	3. John - Week One

Dear Hamish,

That sounds like an incredible first week! I'm glad to hear you've made a couple of friends already and that you're getting along with your teachers.

I asked your Dad about whether he is an Animagus, and you were right - it did startle him. He practically fell out of his chair! He's an otter, it turns out. A rather cute one, at that.

Sorry, Mish, but I'm more inclined to believe your friend on this one - you never say you dislike something unless you feel like you're bad at it. Ask him for some help, if you can bring yourself to.

If you've got people trying to prank you, prank them back!

By the way, your Dad says there's a school sport. I was into sports when I was your age, so I was wondering if you had considered trying out. Although, there's also the fact that Sherlock tells me it's played on broomsticks and I saw on your letter that first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks....

Lots of love,

Papa


	4. Hamish's response

_Dear Papa,_

_Send me a picture as soon as possible, please!_

_Albus has agreed to help me out...._

_I'll do what I can, though they get some of the best prank materials around at a discount. I think you've heard of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - I think they've even opened a non-magical branch, now. Anyway, the Potters have one of the founders as their uncle, so I'm going to have to try harder._

_Ugh. Sports in the air. No thank you. Besides, the last time a first-year got onto the team, it was Al's Dad, and he could go pro if he wanted to._

_Love,_

_Hamish._


	5. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, thank kali_asleep for reviewing - my giddiness is causing my to write a new chapter for you all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wait, it's their first year...Lily's not old enough yet. Oops. Shh pretend that's not a mistake.

Hamish sat on the floor of the compartment with Albus, playing Go Fish with a deck of Muggle cards.

"You two can be so _boring_ sometimes, you know that?" groaned red-headed James.

"Muggle is not boring," Hamish replied absently. "Got any fours?" he asked Albus.

"Go Fish," grinned Albus, and Hamish sighed as he grabbed another card and it turned out to be a five.

"Usually I'd take your side," little Lily put in, "but Muggle card games? Very boring."

"Dad would disagree," Hamish said. "He's alright with Exploding Snap, but he prefers Muggle cards. Oddly enough, Papa likes Exploding Snap better than Go Fish," Hamish remarked as the train started to slow.

"Got any aces?" Albus asked, and Hamish huffed as he handed one over and Albus crowed with victory. He threw the cards to the floor and stood, stretching. "Okay, time to change. Girls can shoo."

"Excuse me?" cried Rose, Albus's cousin and someone who was willing to tutor Hamish in Charms. "Ladies first!" she scoffed.

"Exactly," James grinned. "Ladies leave first."

"You little -" Rose started to seethe.

"Out!" Hamish cried, and the girls raised their hands in surrender and exited.

Hamish quickly changed out of the black robes that were trimmed with yellow with a Hufflepuff crest on the chest and into his nice familiar jeans-and-a-t-shirt. He sighed contently and pulled on his jacket, tucking his wand into an inside pocket. By the time he turned back around, Albus was tugging on his trousers, and James had dressed.

Once they'd dressed, they and the girls switched places. Soon enough, the five were all together in the compartment once more, cleaning up games and books.

Lily held up her book with a grin and tossed it to Hamish. He caught it expertly and peered at the cover. The Amber Spyglass. "Enjoying it? I did," smiled Hamish.

"Yeah. I actually have been wanting to ask you if you think in our world....are our Patroni our daemons?" she asked, her face genuinely curious.

Hamish made an interested face. "Well....most people keep one for their whole life and can't achieve one until adulthood, if at all...but once a daemon's settled, it can't change, can it? Patroni can," Hamish reminded. "Interesting idea, though...." he mused as he handed it back to her.

The children continued to bundle away their things, and soon enough, they were hopping off the train. Hamish and the Potters and the Weasleys all stared around, looking for their parents. "Ah-ha!" Rose cried triumphantly, jogging away to a group of heads with flaming red hair, one curly-brown head bobbing between them. The Potters didn't have to look much farther to find their parents, though Albus stayed while Hamish peered around for his Dad. He was surprised but pleased to see both his Dad and his Papa. His Dad was talking to a blonde woman who had a couple of twins chasing each other, going in circles around her.

"Your Dad's talking to Luna," Albus noted, interested.

"Luna Lovegood? Well, they were in the same house," he pointed out. "Anyway....see you later!"

"Happy Christmas, Hamish!" Albus smiled before dashing off. Hamish strode over to his parents, smiling widely. Papa looked over and grinned widely, and Hamish broke into a run and leaped for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that Lily was allowed to spend the year with Teddy, shall we?
> 
> Also, my headcanon usually involves a Hufflepuff!Scorpius and a Slytherin!Albus...do you guys think that would work for this universe?
> 
> Also, Sherlock is in Ravenclaw because he begged the Hat to put him in a house that his brother was not in.


	6. Hogwarts Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's where I try to iron out some of those mistakes I made last chapter. Lily can't be with them yet, because she's too young. I should probably sort Albus properly, as well.
> 
> Alright. Here goes.

Hamish stood on the platform, looking around for the friends he had made before break. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"But _Dad_ , Ted...said he did...ind me st...ing. Besides, Al's friend, Hamish -" Lily was whining. Hamish started toward the voice, his Dad and Papa trotting along behind him. Papa was looking around with cautious curiosity, and Dad was looking at Papa fondly.

"Honey," a less-familiar voice said soothingly, cutting her off, "I know you've...riends. But it's not fair....get to know....thing in advance. You've had 'till Christmas. Now it's time to stay home with Mum and me, sweetie."

"To be fair to the little one," Sherlock said, "Hogwarts is exciting no matter how many times you experience it. Though perhaps that was your fault, Mr. Potter," he stated.

Harry Potter started and looked up from his position where he was kneeling beside his daughter, his hand tightening reflexively on Lily's shoulder. He smiled a bit tightly. "Many would agree," he said, and looked to Lily as she started to squirm out of his grip.

"Hammie!" cried Lily, darting away from her father to hug him. Hamish laughed and returned the hug briefly.

"That is not my name, Lilian," he said with a smile.

"Well, _that's_ not _my_ name," Lily retorted. Both parties laughed as they pulled away.

"So....staying home for the rest of the year?" Hamish asked, reflexively straightening his shirt and trousers.

Lily pouted and nodded.

"Cheer up. I promise not to start any prank wars until you get there," Hamish smiled. Lily beamed at him.

"Oh!" Harry said, relaxing and straightening. Hamish was a little surprised to find that The Chosen One was relatively short - only about as tall as Papa. "Oh, so you're Hamish? Then you two must be his guardians?" he turned to Dad and Papa. Papa nodded and Dad let out a rare smile and a 'yes'.

Albus peeked out of the train compartment before them and waved to Hamish. Hamish waved back and sneaked over to his trunk, grabbing it and tugging it toward the train as Papa, Dad, and Mr. Potter talked about Hogwarts and Muggle schools. Hamish only half-noticed Luna joined him, only really noticing once two small, blonde boys had grabbed the other end of his trunk.

He looked at them with surprise.

"Hello, young sirs. I suppose this is an offer to help?" the twins nodded eagerly. "Very well, then - to the carriage!" he smiled, walking cautiously and trying not to knock them over as they walked backward. They soon had the trunk in the compartment with Albus's help, and the green-eyed boy offered them a smile and a Chocolate Frog each. They crowed triumphantly and fled. 

Hamish sent Albus a curious look. With a little effort, Albus translated it. 

"They're called Lorcan and Lysander. I never bother trying to figure out which is which," Al admitted. Hamish laughed, but then turned when he heard Papa calling his name and Mr. Potter calling his children's.

Farewells were made and then the boys jumped back onto the train, and soon, they were off to Hogwarts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so back when I was writing this I felt like I'd written myself into a corner. I'll reread and see if I still have that feeling. However, I think it's like that this is going to go on permanent hiatus.


End file.
